Possesive Tendencies
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: His grip on me was tight as he kept me pinned down, his eyes gazing into mine intensely. "Say it." He growled out at me, it was rare to see him this way, his fangs glinting in the low light. "I want you to say it." He breathed out once more. Godric/OC
1. Prologue

Purity: The state of being unsullied by sin or moral wrong; lacking a knowledge of evil. Not many people understand what this word means anymore, because not many of us see it amongst our kind. And the times we do see it, we pass it off with a wave of our hand, not even giving it a second glance. Because in today's world, the only purity left in humanity is in the children. So innocent and naive, a child's heart is a delicate flower stuck in a harsh winter, eventually the flower will wilt and give into the arctic winds, and before long, that beautiful flower will perish to the cold. A child's innocence is fleeting, and while mostly fragile, it's also the strongest gift given to the world.

If someone asked me to pick a memory from my childhood that stood out from the rest, I wouldn't have to think twice about it, because the memory that still remains fresh in my mind is the day my life was saved, saved by the darkness that the world is so afraid of. In this darkness, I did not find fear, I found strength, and in this strength, I found a hope that the world was better than it was made out to be.

_At six years old, I was just barley hanging on to my own innocence, growing up in a family that's void of love, can do that to you. My mother, Charlotte Marie Evans, was the perfect trophy wife, and was exactly what society wanted her to be. She was all tall statuette woman, with a slim figure and full, tousled blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes were what gave her away though if you paid close attention, unlike the joy you see in the eyes of a devoted family, her eyes were cold and barren, as if the windows to her soul had been blocked off. But apparently, if you have enough money, and fake smiles to go around, it doesn't matter how much of a cold bitch you are. My father was ever the handsome business man, with his curly brown hair, and chiseled features, accenting his dark brown eyes was the picture perfect model of a loving father...to the press and his business partners. But I knew better, if you saw me standing next to them, you wouldn't even be able to tell that I was their child. My pale, complexion and straight fire engine red hair didn't exactly match either of them, and in my blue eyes there was still love...still happiness._

_Growing up, my parents liked to attend a lot of 'business parties' so they called them, but I guess you could call it an excuse to get drunk and congratulate themselves on being masters of the world. Not really, but they'd like to think they were, much to my dismay I was dragged to every single one since I was old enough to stop crying all the time, after all they had a charade to uphold. But at the time, I couldn't understand the difference between fake love, and real love. So I was as happy as one could be, after all what else could I have? I was spoiled rotten, and was living in the beautiful state of Texas, Dallas to be exact._

_"Hannah Genevieve Evans, you get over here this instant and put your shoes on! You're gonna' make us late." My mother scolded me while pulling out a pair of white sandals from the closet, I scowled and pouted as I twisted every which way in my yellow and white flowered sundress._

_"No!" I stomped my foot and clutched my brown teddy bear tighter to my chest. She let out a long irritated breath and closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as she tried to calm herself down._

_"Fine, you can bring the damn bear!" My face instantly lit up not at all phased at the fact that she had once again yelled at me, I giggled and ran over to the shoes she had laid out for me, setting my bear down by my side I proceeded to slip my shoes on as best as I could, of course she had to buckle them cause I hadn't figured out how to do that yet._

_"Are you ready to go dear?" I glanced up and watched my father adjust his tie, she just nodded her head and pulled me up off of the floor, I just barley had enough time to grab onto my bear before I was pulled out of the room. The house we drove to was large, and expensive, it was mostly white with two much greenery, and far too many cars parked outside. My mother held my hand as we walked up the pathway, she stopped and glanced around us before pulling me to the side, bending down so she was some what level with my short stature. She smoothed her hand down across my long, flaming red hair in attempt to fix the frizzy mess, but I just shook my head and messed it up again, she gave me another one of her irritated looks before she spoke._

_"Now, Hannah, you're gonna' behave yourself right?" I nodded my head quickly, and she smiled at me in that sickly sweet way and patted my head. "Good girl," And with that she stood up and walked into the house, her heals clicking away completely forgetting to bring me with her. I glanced around at the empty front yard, the only lights in the dark night were the decorative lights all around along with a few street lamps. I clutched my bear tighter as I heard the front door slam shut, I bit my lip and whined, I didn't like being alone. I ran over to the front door and tried to reach up to the door handle, but it seemed to far up, the house was currently under going renovations, and the steps hadn't been placed in yet, so my small frame couldn't even begin to reach the handle. I huffed and walked back down the pathway and went and sat in the cool green grass, criss-cross apple sauce style._

_I sat there for several minutes, which at the time felt like several hours before I pulled myself into standing position, I glanced back at the bright house and than started to walk, I walked down to the sidewalk at the end of the way and turned right, my little feet padding along the cement, children should never go for walks by themselves, danger is bound to come out of it one way or another. Before I knew it, I was lost and couldn't remember which way I had come from, I started to cry. I just wanted to go home, I didn't know what part of town I was in, but the streets were mostly deserted, I heard laughter and saw two men coming out of a liquor store. They're were obviously having a good time as their eyes landed on me, classic scene... They both had wide grins on their faces as they started over to me, before they even got towards me the bigger one started to speak._

_"Hey there lil' girl, what's your name?" He spoke in a kind tone, but the smell of him wasn't so fresh. I wrinkled up my nose and clutched my bear tighter in my arms._

_"I'm n-not supposed to talks to strangers." I mumbled out in a small tone slightly stuttering as I sniffled, they both laughed as they stopped in front of me._

_"I believe you just did darlin', now how bout you come with us and we'll help you find your way home. You're lost aren't cha'?" I nodded my head up and down at their question. "See...we just wanna' help." The smaller one reached for me, but I took a step back, I shook my head no and he frowned at me. "Awww, come on...don't be like that..." he reached for me again, and I let out a yelp._

_"NO!" I yelled, and this time they both frowned._

_"Just grab her already!" The bigger man stated, I turned and ran, screaming out at the top of my lungs, I could hear their hard footsteps as they chased after me, they were bigger and faster. I tripped and hit the ground, scrapping my palms and my knees. I immediately started crying harder as my bear fell out of my hands onto the ground. There was a grip in my long hair and suddenly I was pulled up and facing one of the men._

_"That wasn't very nice of you to run like that darlin'."_

_"Stop it wight now! Yous hurtin me!" I used the only defense I had, I scratched at his face with my untrimmed nails, getting him right in the eye._

_"You little bitch!" There were three clear scratches across his face all bleeding as he pulled my hair tighter and started to drag my small form with them into an alleyway. His grip on me was suddenly gone, and I went sprawling out onto the ground, slightly disoriented I looked back up with wide eyes. One of the men were already on the ground, bleeding excessively from his throat and I gasped and started to scream once again, the other man was being held up by his throat against the wall, the shadows obscured the view and I couldn't see what the other person looked like, but I could make out his face turning towards me as I cried._

_"Shut your eyes little one.." He spoke in a soft tone, and I did as he asked, I shut my eyes tightly, and buried my face into my small hands. There was silence before a sickening crack, and a thud. I trembled as I waited, not once opening my eyes to see if it was over, I felt a cold hand touch my small wrist and I slowly brought my hands down away from my face. There was a boy, crouched down in front of me, blood leaking from his lips down to his throat and some what over his white shirt, but it didn't take away from his beauty. I stared up at him with wide eyes, and bit my bottom lip as I brought my hand up, about to touch the blood on his lips, but he grabbed my wrist in a gentle grip before I could manage to._

_"It's safe now?" I mumbled out and he just nodded his head, I retracted my hand from his grip and rubbed the tears away from my eyes and slowly pushed myself off of the ground. "Tank you for savin' me mister." He made what looked to be a small smile and stayed crouched down so that he could see me better._

_"Where is your home child?" He gently asked me, and I shrugged before I gasped._

_"Mr. Bear!" I exclaimed and turned around and began running out of the alleyway, I ran into the middle of the road before I spotted the dingy brown teddy bear that was now smudged with dirt. I slowly picked it up and clutched it to my chest, I turned back around and looked up to see the same boy standing right behind me._

_"Will you really take me home?" I muttered out quietly and he just silently nodded I felt like I could trust him so I reached up and grabbed his large hand with my tiny one and gripped onto it tightly, it felt like he tensed before slowing relaxing, his hand was so cold but I didn't mind it was a hot night in Texas._

_"It's not my home, but it's where mommy and daddy are. It's a big ol' house with lots of lights and cars, and I can't reach the door handle." I rambled on to him. He nodded and started to walk in small paced steps so that I could keep up with him. "Mister, are you a pwince?" he glanced down at me, confusion written on his face._

_"Why would you think that?" he questioned and I shrugged my shoulders and skipped a little._

_"In movies, pwinces usually save pwincesses from twouble." I told him, tilting my head back to look up at the side of his face, well what I could see of it anyway._

_"Are you a princess?" He asked back at me, it sounded like he was amused._

_"No, mommy says pwincesses have golden hair not red."_

_"No, I am not a prince." He stopped and I looked over, and we were back at the house that I had started at, I clutched his hand tighter and looked up at him with a big grin._

_"Good! Pwinces are chumps!" I giggled and let go of his hand and started to walk away, but I stopped and looked back at him, he was watching me curiously not moving an inch. I walked back up to him, and held out my bear at arms length up towards him. "I want yous to have him, you look sad, and I don't want you to be sad." His eyes glanced from me to the bear before he gently plucked it from my hands, I used my now free hands to wave him down, telling him that I wanted him to come down to my level. He did as I requested and I put my head to the side and kissed his pale cheek with a giggle, not even phased by the blood that still lingered on him. Than my mouth formed an 'o' and I gasped._

_"I's sorry, my name is Hannah! What's yours? Cause mommy says to never kiss a boy dat I don't know the name of. She says that I'll end up with a me." His eyes looked as if they darkened a bit after I told him that._

_"Godric."_

_I opened my mouth to say something back but another voice stopped me before I could. "Hannah!" I spun around and saw my mommy peering out of the door over at me. I giggled and ran all the way up the drive way to her, she slowly picked me up in her arms and I turned my head back over to tell Godric goodbye but he was already gone..._

_When I had tried to tell my mother what happened that night, she told me to stop telling such tall tales, and refused to let me tell daddy. She said she didn't want to cause a scene, and it would upset his good mood if we told him when we got home. And the fact I was lying, wasn't worth the trouble it would cause her with him anyway. She was convinced I had fallen when I was outside, and lost my bear at some point in the night, the only thing she was concerned about was my now ruined dress, that I didn't care about in the slightest. Time eventually moved on, like it does for all humans, but I still knew the truth. Though my cuts healed, and my memory slowly blurred of that night, I knew what had happened, even if I could no longer remember his beautiful face..._

* * *

Alrighty, so it has come to my attention that they're are not a lot of Godric stories out there, so I thought I would give it a shot. I don't know how far I'll get with this story, but I hope I can do well with it, I was very upset when he chose to meet the sun. And I just hope I can manage to do a good story with him, he was such a complex character even though he wasn't in the show for that long. Sorry for any mistakes! Read and Review!


	2. Breaking point

My eyes snapped open, as if I had never been asleep, but the fact that my eyes had to adjust to being open, so that I could actually see the world surrounding me, proved that I had been asleep. I had that dream a lot, constantly actually, the memory of that night didn't just plague my memory, it haunted my subconscious. As much as I was thankful he saved me, just once I wish I could have peace of mind, but I doubted that I would, after all I wondered what had happened to him every day of my life. Sometimes I felt stupid, I mean it was foolish to dwell on something that happened eleven years ago right? But than again, after that night... a lot of weird things started happening. It was as if something awakened inside of me, something that I couldn't control, or begin to understand. After that night, I was able to...I was able to see when someone was about to die, well...as long as they were in close range of me. I predicted my best friend Star's death, along with my Grandmother, and I even knew when random people passing me by on the street were gonna' meet their end. Some of them I could stop, and I did. But others were just way to far out of my control.

I rolled over in my small bed, letting the side of my face rest against the cool pillow as I sighed, I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but it was useless, I hadn't had a good nights sleep in quite a long time. I reached up, and moved my red bangs out of my bright blue eyes as I stared blankly at the white wall in front of me. So much had changed in the last eleven years, and yet, so little at the same time, yes I had matured, and didn't look like a child anymore. But my looks stayed the same for the most part, my long bright red hair came down over my breasts now and was hard to manage all the time, but I couldn't bring myself to cut anything but my bangs that hung lightly above my eyes. My pale skin, still stood out in my dysfunctional family, and my short stature hadn't changed, I was only about five foot three now, and I doubted I would grow anymore. I was very petite still, with a small soft body, I had curves now though, showing I was a woman. With good sized breasts, small round hips, and a plump rear end.

I had only ever made a few body modifications, and those were in the form of tattoos and piercings that I was still too young to have according to the society I was brought up in, but except for the girl that had done them for me, nobody else knew that I had them. They all held a certain importance to me, one way or another. The first two I had gotten were on my wrists, on my left hand on the inner side of my wrist in black, beautifully done, bold letters was one word 'Godric' I was surprised that I had remembered his name, after all a child's memory wasn't exactly the best source of information. Though, some might have thought it was stupid for me to get a guy's name permanently placed on my body, I didn't. I owed him my life, and most of all, my innocence, though I had lost most of it growing up I still retained that one purity that those men wanted to take from me that night, also known as my virginity. My next tattoo was the second half to the first and it was on my right wrist, and it at was an inch thick, black, bold band going around the entire length of my small wrist.

The last of my body changes, were done with stainless steal, one was a simple bellybutton piercing that I had felt the urge to get when I was fifteen, and the other ones came after when I turned sixteen. They were on the inside of my hips, and all you could see was two stainless steal balls sitting on top of my skin about two inches apart on either side of my inner hips, so all together it looked like I had four. And of course, I had my ears pierced once.

Today was the day of my seventeenth birthday, though I was far from excited, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was gonna' be far from a good day. But I knew that I couldn't stay in bed all day, as much as I would have liked to, I didn't feel like having to hear her shrill screams telling me to get up. I tried to keep having to hear her talk to a minimal, I hated my mother, probably more than I hated my father. And I know that is a horrible thing to say, but I couldn't help it, after a few years of living in a lie, I was finally able to see them for what they were...horrible parents that cared about nothing but themselves. I sighed and pushed myself out of the warmth and comfort out of my bed, reluctant to start the day. Having already taken a shower the night before, I saw no need to as of now, and plus I had already laid in bed for far too long. She'd be barging in soon enough it had to be early afternoon at the least, I walked over to the dresser on the other end of the room and pulled open the top drawer, grabbing a pair of black panties and a matching bra, I moved onto the next drawers to pull out a pair of tight blue jeans that were faded and had some rips in them, along with a long sleeved black shirt.

I quickly stripped down to nothing in the middle of my room before slipping the pair of panties up my leg, my piercings were on display and I relished it, I couldn't show them off anywhere else and it was nice to be able to see them other than when I was in the shower. I slipped on my bra before slipping my jeans up my legs, I knew I'd probably swelter in the heat, but I wasn't feeling like I wanted to dress up much today, and with that small thought I slipped on the long sleeved black shirt, it had a swooping neckline that showed off a nice amount of cleavage, but did leave something for the imagination. I walked back over to my dresser and pulled out two white ribbons. Pushing my long sleeves up my arms until the middle of my small forearms I started wrapping the thick, silk ribbon around my wrists, successfully hiding my tattoos from view. After I was done with that task at hand I grabbed out a silver chain with a heart at the end of it and slipped it over my neck, it wasn't real silver, just painted to look like it, just plain metal underneath.

I grabbed my make up bag and walked over to the small vanity and sat down, pulling out the appropriate make up, I went to work. It wasn't like I wore a lot of make up, just enough to make me look decent, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara was all I really needed to bring out my blue eyes. I put on some white socks before grabbing a pair of black and white converse out of my closet, lacing them up tightly I grabbed my hair brush as I sat on my bed, lightly running the bristles through my hair as I worked out all the small knots. Grabbing a few hair ties, I managed to pull all of my hair up into a high ponytail before switching it over to a messy bun, it was easy to do this with my hair because though my hair was long, it was thin, so there wasn't as much hair as their looked to be. I smoothed out my bangs and checked my reflection in the mirror as I stood up. Making sure that everything was carefully hidden I walked out of my room and down the hallway, I could smell breakfast before I even got to the living room, and was surprised to see mother in her yellow apron with a smile on her face as I came into the dinning room.

"I mad you a late breakfast darlin', I hope you're hungry." She said with a big, fake, barbie doll smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes lightly, but managed to slowly bring the corners of my lips up into a small smile to return back at her. She seemed satisfied as she pulled a chair out so that I could take a seat, I was really weary, this was sooo not like her, she hadn't made breakfast for me since I was ten. Maybe it was poisoned? Nahhh, she's not a murderer, she won't get into Heaven that way, like she was anyway...I thought bitterly. Once I was seated she set a plate down in front of me, there was bacon, eggs, and sausage and some toast. I stared wide eyed at it, and I was pretty sure there was a chance I was drooling. I glanced up at her as she laid out some napkins and handed me a fork and set a glass of milk down along with it. "Well, don't just stare at it! Eat!" she insisted as she walked away, she didn't have to tell me twice, I practically inhaled it in a matter of minutes, I know that really wasn't good for you, but I couldn't help it. She was behind me in the kitchen now, the water turned on in the sink and she was humming a little tune. "So, me and your father think you are old enough now..."

"Old enough for what exactly?" I knew there had to be something going on, there always was, I set my fork down and turned around in my seat after making sure there was nothing on my face. I raised an eyebrow lightly as I watched her back, her medium length blonde hair bouncing with life as she moved around.

"Oh shoot, I wasn't supposed to say anything, now I've ruined the surprise..."

"What surprise?" I insisted again, she was never this cheerful, nor could she ever keep a secret. A knock on the door came before I could try and get her to tell me what was going on, I heard my parents door open and watched my father walk across the room to the front door, he slowly opened it and revealed to people I absolutely hated more than the two beings that gave me life. Sarah, and Steve Newlin...Did I happen to mention that my parents were active members of The Fellowship of the sun, those stupid morons who twisted words to make their own indecent behavior seem justified, I knew better. Me, I was a proud Vampire Rights supporter, though my parents knew nothing about it yet.

"Hello! We're so glad you two could make it on such a special day, our beautiful daughter is turning seventeen today. And we thought this would just be the perfect gift." I snorted lightly as they both smiled and were welcomed into our home.

"Well, we're just so happy you invited us!" Sarah exclaimed, I cringed, okay I could be a happy person a lot of the times, but I couldn't be THAT happy, she was like...vanilla pudding, and let me just tell you, I was not very fond of pudding. My father turned towards me with a smile, and I just glared back in return, suck up I thought icily.

"Honey, why don't you come over and say hello." I pulled myself out of my chair and slowly walked over until I was staring up at them, I put a slow, easy smile on my face.

"Oh, darlin' you just get prettier and prettier every time we see you." Steve said with a big smile on his face, fuck head... I found that to be an insult coming out of his mouth, but what could you do.

"And it's great to see you too Reverend Newlin," I turned my gaze to Sarah next. "And you too Sarah, might I add that you look absolutely stunning today." And she really did, I wasn't lying about that one, she truly was a beautiful woman, and though I thought she was stupid for marrying a man such as the one standing next to her, I couldn't just openly say that out loud, even though I inwardly craved it. My mom walked out of the kitchen, she had taken off her apron and was now looking like her regular self as she came up to my side and put her hand on my back.

"I made tea."

"Oh that would be lovely." Sarah said and we all moved into the living room, me sitting down on the couch with my father, while they sat on the one opposite of us, the only thing lying in the middle, separating us was the small oak coffee table. My dad shifted nervously on the couch, and kept casting me sideways glances. My mother finally took a seat next to me, she looked just as nervous as he did. What did they have to be nervous about?

"Now Hannah, we think you're old enough now. And we'd like you to join The Fellowship of the Sun." Wow, my dad just went straight to the point didn't he? No buttering me up, just straight on down the road, inside I was fuming, how dare he think I would join that stupid church!

"What?" The way I breathed those words, I don't think I would have been surprised if their was venom dripping out of my mouth as I spoke.

"Oh you'll just love it." Sarah gushed, and I rounded on her next.

"No, I won't." I was finally at my breaking point, I was going to snap. Seventeen years of pent up aggression, pent up hatred for the two beings that brought me into this world, and I had finally met my breaking point. Sarah looked startled, but she continued on, Steve however was amazingly quiet for a change and was just watching me carefully. "And why do you say that?"

"Because you two are morons."

"HANNAH!" my father and mother yelled.

"No! How the fuck could you expect me to join some hateful church where all they want to do is start a war with vampires cause they're different! That's hardly a church." I turned my head to Steve, "That's more like a cult than anything else."

"We're sorry you feel that way." Steve said lightly, but now he was looking at me as if I was the very thing that man hated, I knew what he thought of me now. And I didn't care in the slightest.

"We're just trying to better the world Hannah, they're monsters." Sarah said quietly and I started to laugh, she looked worried as she glanced between me and my parents.

"Monsters? You're the real monsters, all they want to do is co-exist. So what if they're different, they may not be human, but they deserve to be treated as equals, and while you may be comfortable treating them like garbage, I however see nothing wrong with accepting them." I got up from the couch and stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me. I heard the sound of wood cracking and knew I probably broke the door frame. I may be small, but I did have some strength in me. I let out a long slow breath and leaned back against my bedroom door, slowly sliding down till I was sitting on the floor. Oh...this wasn't good, I heard a few more comments being made even though I couldn't quite tell what they were saying, than I heard the front door open. I knew that Charlotte and Matt were not going to be happy one bit. They sucked up to the Newlin's whenever they could, and now that their own daughter has embarrassed them like this, oh this was really not going to go over well at all.

"HANNAH YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard my mother fume, of course it was only her still, dad would have went out with the Newlin's to try and make up my behavior to them. I got up from my position on the floor and rushed over to my closet, I tripped over a cat toy, but still managed to get over to my closet, I threw out a few duffel bags, before grabbing my favorite pairs of shoes, and any coats and dresses I would need out of my closet, along with a small shoe box. I heard her hand smashing against my door and jiggling the door handle roughly, she was too small to break it down, but I knew it wouldn't take her long to use some of dad's tools to remove it completely.

I stuffed all my shoes down into the bottom of one of the big black bags, before stuffing the entire shoe box in as well. It held all the money I had saved up in the last few years inside. I rushed over to my dresser throwing each of them all open as I grabbed all t he cloths out of them, without even bothering to fold any of them I stuffed them inside before zipping up that duffle bag, it was over filled so it took extra effort to get it closed, but eventually I managed to. I grabbed every important and precious object and stuffed it carefully into the next one, I grabbed a bunch of cat toys off the floor, along with a few small blankets and a small bag of cat food and some cans of soft can food. I was thankful I had thought to buy extra large duffel bags a few years back, I know that carrying them was going to be a bitch, but I had to manage. I heard her heals click away after some more shrill yelling and scrambled even faster, throwing in my bag of bathroom stuff, and all my make up I hurried around my room, throwing jewelry, body jewelry, my sketchbook, my pencils and anything else that I was going to need. I grabbed my cellphone off of the bed side table and flipped it open, scrolling through my short amount of contacts I easily found her number. I hit the green button and put it up to my ear, biting my lip as I waited.

"Hello?" Came her voice on the other end of the line.

"Mariah?" I said in a quiet hushed tone.

"Hannah? I haven't heard from you in days, what's going on?" She said in a worried tone, she used that tone with me a lot.

"Listen, I have no time to explain, I'm heading to your house, I'll be there soon. Alright?" I silently begged for her to just trust me on this one, I heard her suck in a breath, obviously my frantic, hushed voice was enough for her.

"Yeah, sure I'll be here. Be careful." She muttered before I snapped my phone shut. I crawled over to my second duffel bag and stuffed the cellphone down inside as well, they hadn't known I'd got it, I paid for it myself. I zipped up the last bag and slowly lifted them both up, one in each of my hands. I walked over and set one down and slowly unlocked the door opening it slowly I flinched as it creaked. There was no sign of her yet, so I picked up the other bag and rushed down the hallway. She came storming out of the kitchen, and grinned when she saw me. She came stomping over but I made a quick line towards the front door. I set my bags down in front of them, and she stood in front of me, blocking my path once I turned back around to face the living room again.

"And where do you think you're going?" She said, malice dripping off of her every word.

"Away from you!" I screamed, She grabbed onto my red hair, pulling at it, and making it fall out of the bun, I shrieked in pain and clawed at her hand.

"Let me go, you ugly old bitch!" I exclaimed, I dug my long nails into her wrist and she hissed in pain as she let go, I quickly shoved her to the side, knocking her into the wall. I may have been smaller than her, but she was unbalanced in her heals. I rushed past her and scooped up a very small Siamese kitten off of the back of the couch, I held him protectively close to my chest and kept my head down. This time my mom didn't stand in my way, not like she could quite stand up yet. I flung open the front door, and grabbed both of my bags, dragging them outside with me. I knew my mom wouldn't come after me now that I was out of the house, she wouldn't cause that big of a scene. But she did scream at me as I scrambled down the steps.

"Don't you dare come back!" Her voice was high pitched, and I knew she was crying, but they weren't tears for me, they were for her bleeding wrist. "I never want to see your fangbanging face around here again!" I just ignored her, I opened a small pocket in the duffel bag and set little Darren down inside. I zipped it up partially, I knew he wouldn't jump out, he was too mellow for that. I picked up both of my bags and walked the rest of the way down the drive way. I heard the front door slam shut harshly, and I ignored the stares of the neighbors when they poked their heads out their doors. The sun was already beating heavily down on my back, I blocked out everything and just kept walking, in only a few hours my life had taken a drastic turn, and I had a long way to Mariah's house...

* * *

Here it is, chapter two. I don't think this one is that good at all, so I'm sorry about that. Though I hope you like it all the same, sorry for any mistakes made in this chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Read and Review!


	3. Happy Birthday

The walk to Mariah's house was gonna' take forever, but I didn't feel like stopping for anything, and I wasn't planning on it either. It would just make the trip that much longer, I silently wished I would have picked a friend who lived closer, but who was I kidding? Nobody could be like Mariah, she had been my best friend for years, the only one I trusted myself to be near after Star had died when I was little...Star had been my best friend since I was four years old, we did everything together, our families at the time had been very close. She was the only one out of all my parents friends, children that I could get along with, but when I was ten years old Star had been getting really sick a lot....I had a vision of her death, she was lying in a hospital bed just barley there, hooked up to all sort of machines and tubes. Sad to say that I was right, Star had been diagnosed with Leukemia a few months later, and within a year, she was gone. That was one of the few deaths that I had predicted that far ahead, and that was only because she was going to die of a natural illness.

Mariah's the only one I had ever trusted myself to get close to after that, she knew of my power and she didn't judge me, or think of me as weird. Not even my parents knew about it, they just waved it off like they did with everything else that they didn't understand or couldn't explain. Well, except for vampires, they didn't wave them off as we have already discovered. The afternoon was growing late, and at that time, I was really wishing I had bought a car, than again with what money? I thought bitterly after the first thought entered my mind, I didn't like being out after dark. Sure, I supported vampire rights, but it's not like I trusted every single vampire with my life, that would have been foolish.

I walked past a group of people, and felt a pull at the back of my mind, my blue eyes swirled into a gray color, and I froze on the spot, if I didn't know the person, the vision would be in black and white, and on mute. But if I did, I would see it like I would if I was there and observing it happen. But this person was a stranger: They were headed back the way I came, heading back towards the store. One of the girls were being stupid, and was dancing out in the street...drunk...and like most people who play in streets, a car comes to meet them. I cringed, and shut my eyes tightly as I came back to the real world, I looked back behind me, but the group of teenagers were already too far down the road, and there were too many of them to see which one it had been...I couldn't stop it. My eyes were back to blue, and I slowly managed to make myself turn away and keep walking.

It's a hard thing...turning away from death, but you can't save everyone, and I knew this after so long. At first, I had attempted to save everyone I had a vision about, but some...some had illnesses they couldn't cure, some didn't even know they were going to die, so I scared them. And some refused to be saved, others I did manage to help, and it made me feel better about my gift, though...I don't know if I could call it a gift or not. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't see the death of someone else in my own mind..But even if I could give someone else this power, I wouldn't, I wouldn't wish this kind of burden on anyone..

The sun slipped past the horizon, and I felt myself turn my head once more to gaze at that last few rays of light, I didn't have far to go, and I knew that if I was going to die tonight, I would have seen it, I saw my own death once when I was eight, I was going to get attacked by a rouge dog, but knowing it was going to happen, stopped it from happening. Though I should say, I do not wish to test my luck a second time... The cool air was crisp now, still warm, but not as bad as midday. I heard a small meow and glanced down to see Darren peaking out from inside the pocket I had placed him in.

"Not too long now baby, we'll be inside soon, I promise." I muttered to him quietly.

"You shouldn't promise things you don't intend to keep." A deep male voice spoke from behind me I immediatly stopped moving, I twisted my head around to gaze upon him, he had brown shaggy hair, and striking features. He would have been attractive, had I not known what his intention for me was, the fact that he had snuck up on me without even a single sound proved he was a vampire, and not a friendly one either. Though I hadn't had a vision of my death, I was still worried, what if I had that vision of the girl from earlier at the time that I was supposed to have a vision about my own? I felt myself swallow hard at that, I was trying to keep calm, but when a hungry vampire is staring you down to be his next meal, you get a little worried.

"Leave me alone." I spoke timidly, trying to find courage somewhere inside my small body, but I think I might have used it all up earlier when I told off my parents. I let go of my bags, and let them gently fall to the ground, remembering that Darren was curled up inside one of the pockets, and I wanted him to remain unharmed. He was behind me in a second, standing in between my two bags, his fingers trailing down my right arm.

"My, my, my...aren't you just a pretty little thing..." He mumbled out close to my ear, I turned around quickly, attempting to hit him, but he was already gone, stupid human movements! He was behind me again, this time with me facing my bags. "Now, that wasn't very nice..." He said in a mocking tone, and I felt my anger flare up.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out again as he wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me back against him, his grip was tight, too tight... My eyes scanned the area, looking for any signs of help, but there wasn't anyone around, all the houses were dark, everyone must be out on the town enjoying themselves, and even if their was anyone around, would they really be so stupid as to try and attack a vampire to save one human girl? My guess was no, people valued their lives too much for that. His other hand tangled itself into my hair, and practically ripped my head to the side, I cried out in pain as I struggled, my neck was going to hurt after that one...that's if I got out of this.. He dipped his head down, and I could feel his fangs graze my neck about to plunge into my sensitive neck.

"Release her." It was another male that had spoken, making the other one attacking me freeze up. The voice was...beautiful to say the least, and deep, yet not too deep, even in just those two words whoever it was seemed to radiate power, and calm confidence. They're was an unrecognizable accent, well...at least for me anyway. I felt the guy twist his head around to look at whoever had snuck up on even him.

"But...Sheriff." He tried to plead with whoever it was, his tone gave away his surprise to see said individual. I was trembling, and fighting to keep my composure as the guy still held me in his grip.

"You dare touch what is mine?" The guy spoke again, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion...his? Who did he think he was that he thought he owned me?....No time for that now, just stay quiet, whoever it is, they're keeping you from being this guys meal...well...let's just hope you're not worse off with the other guy. Wait, did he just say Sheriff, vampires have Sheriffs?

"Yo-yours?" The guy stuttered and I immediately felt his grip loosen and with that he shoved me forward away from him, I naturally tripped out of human instincts and hit the ground, my knees hitting first before my palms so that I stabilized myself. I shut my eyes tightly and let out a long shaky breath, I was safe for now. I didn't dare turn around as of yet, I didn't want to see the situation unfold, I just wish I was at Mariah's house already, warm and cozy on her big plush couch, watching some stupid TV show while sipping something warm to drink. "I'm sorry Sheriff, I-I didn't know."

"Leave. I wish to not see you near her again." The guy must have listened, as I moved slightly so that I was sitting now, leaning all of my weight onto my hip on the ground and supporting myself with my arms. There was a pulse through the air and than nothing but silence. I was afraid to see who my savior was. "This is the second time I've saved you..." My head snapped up at that, my hair whipping around me as my blue eyes widened at who was crouching once again in front of me. He looked the same, the same as he did eleven years ago, my mouth dropped open and my face surely showed surprise. He was void of blood this time though, and I could make out what he looked like thanks to the street lamp overhead. His pale features were beautiful, everything about him was, nobody ever had, and nobody ever would compare to him. With his short brown hair, and blue-green eyes, that seemed more green than blue at this moment though, they showed so much wisdom, and was that...compassion I saw? He looked so young, between seventeen and eighteen, that's when I understood...this beautiful boy that had saved me eleven years ago, was indeed a vampire.

But the funny thing was, that didn't bother me in the slightest, he was an okay sized height, he wasn't too tall, and he wasn't too short. He was about five foot seven at the most, and he easily towered over my height, but I guessed there were far many people that did the same to him, though I bet he could intimidate them with a simple glance, his build was just...good lord....he was beautiful, can I say that enough?

"G-Godric?" I mumbled his name out, it sounded right on my tongue, and even tasted right in my mouth. He just slowly nodded his head, shutting his eyes as he did so. He stopped and opened his eyes slowly back up, tipping his head to the side a bit as he watched me.

'Meow...' Came from Darren who had wiggled himself out of the bag, I glanced away from Godric down to the small little kitten and smiled as I picked his small form up into my hands, his soft fur felt good against my hands. I glanced back up, and was glad to see Godric in the same position as when I had turned away, I had this great fear that if I looked away from him for too long, he'd be gone.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked quietly, his tone was calm, yet their was something there, something I couldn't place.

"I-" I paused and had to think carefully about my next words. "You can walk me to where I'm staying, if you'd like." Interest crossed over his face, but he nodded all the same, and stood back up, he offered his hand out to me, and I pulled Darren into one hand so that I could use the other to grasp a hold of Godric's outstretched hand. His hand was just as cold as I had remembered and he easily pulled me up without any effort, in fact I staggered a big from the excess effort he had used, I really was too light for my own good sometimes. His touch, spread goosebumps all across my flesh, his touch though cold was like liquid fire. I steadied myself and looked back up to meet his gaze, he already had both of my bags in his hands.

"I can carry those!" I protested but he just shook his head.

"You were heading that way correct?" He said turning his gaze the way I had been heading before I was attacked.

"Oh..uhmm yes." I new I had lost the argument about my bags, he started forward, and I quickly fell into place at his side, softly petting Darren who was now asleep in my arms. "How did you find me?" I questioned him, but he ignored me and asked a question of his own.

"There's quite a bit of stuff in these bags, are you going somewhere?" my eyes narrowed as I turned my head to look over at him, but he just kept looking straight forward, even though he ignored my first question, I answered his.

"A friends...I'm going to be...staying there for a while." My tone was unsure, I didn't know if I should be telling him this, but yet after all this time, and the fact that he had saved my life twice now, I couldn't help but trust him.

"And why is that?"

"Nope, nu uh, you have to answer one of my questions now." I said stubbornly and a bit childishly, he cast a look my way before nodding his head slowly.

"Why did you call me yours...back there with that other vampire?" He answered this simply, as if he had practiced it all day.

"Because, calling you my human was the only way he'd completely back off of you."

"You're human?" I questioned again, unsure about what he had just said, I could sort of understand what he meant, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Meaning you are under my protection, no other vampire may feed from you, never the less touch you if I do not wish it. You are mine..." I stared at him with wide eyes, did he really just say that?

"Yo-yours?" I didn't mean to stutter, I was just so stunned and a little bit angry, I had only met him twice in my life and he had already put a claim on me? He noticed right away that I had stopped moving and stopped as well, his head slowly turned back to look at me, his eyes looking directly into mine, there were so many complex emotions going on in his eyes, I couldn't keep up. One of the most dominate being was a look that told me not to argue with him, but you know us stupid girls, we never do listen to reason. Happy Birthday Hannah, you just got yourself a vampire...

* * *

Well here's chapter three for you, fanfiction is still being mean to me, so it's hard getting my chapters up. So sorry this one kinda sucks, but I hope you like it all the same, sorry if it seemed a bit fast paced, and I apologize for any mistakes made. Also, this one is a bit shorter than the last, sorry about that as well. It's a bit difficult getting a grip on such a complex, and interesting character when we saw so little of him. But I'll try and do my best, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Read and Review!


	4. Settling in

"I'm not yours." It was just a fraction lower than yelling, and there was a slight snap at the end of it, I mean what girl in today's society likes feeling like she's owned? Well...unless you're into that sort of thing. He was in front of me in a second, my bags no longer in his hands, his face was a couple inches from mine, and my breasts were brushed up against his chest. I had to hold in a gasp, he was so fast, I didn't even see him move.

"To that other vampire, you are...and it will spread like wildfire...so the least you can do after I have saved your life twice now, is not argue with me." His tone was commanding, yet his eyes were gentle as he gazed at me. I felt myself turn to putty, Jesus, I hadn't even been in this guy's presence this long and he already had a way too big of an effect on me. I swallowed hard, and slowly nodded my head, seriously I don't think anybody in that situation could have said no, or argued further for that matter. He watched me for a moment longer before he slowly turned away from me, and calmly walked back over to where he left my bags. He picked them up with ease, and started walking again as I stood there in a daze, I finally sighed and jogged to catch up with him, Darren still tucked in my hands.

"My turn isn't it?" He questioned lightly, interrupting the silence that had settled around us, I furrowed my eyebrows together and turned my head to look at the side of his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked in a curious tone, I was sad to say I had been lost in my own little world of jumbled thoughts.

"To ask a question." He stated simply, and I immediately felt a bit stupid, I nodded my head lightly, god I needed to get a hold of myself, I was acting like a moron in front of this guy.

"Why are you not staying at home?" I sighed, I had dreaded getting asked that question, but I was prepared for it, I turned my eyes away from him and looked ahead of me, petting Darren softly.

"My parents and I...we've never really seen eye to eye, and today...well they wanted me to join the Fellowship, since it's my birthday they thought it'd be appropriate." I paused, watching his reaction out of the corner of my eye, but he seemed un-phased at all so I went on. "But I kind of well..called Steve and Sarah a bunch of morons for treating vampires they way they do. They're is nothing wrong with them, and I don't see what the fuss is about." I thought I saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, but I could have been mistaken. "My turn?" I didn't wait for an answer, instead I just went on asking my question. "How did you find me...again? You seem to have a knack for finding me when I'm in trouble."

He seemed to stiffen a bit at this, after all, it was the question he had ignored earlier, but this time he graced me with an answer. "You have a very...distinct scent...it's easy for me to find." I felt like he was keeping something from me, but I didn't press it any further, I was finally at Mariah's apartment and I stopped and looked over at it, I could see her living room light on from here and I turned back to face Godric.

"This is me." I stated simply, he nodded his head.

"I'll walk you to your door." I was surprised, but I nodded all the same, I didn't know a guy my age that would actually walk a girl to her door. This guy was just full of surprises. I lead the way at a slow pace, not that eager to leave Godric, I didn't know if I would be seeing him again. I walked up the stairs to the appropriate door, and he was right behind me. He set my bags down and gazed at me intensely, his expression unreadable. "I would like it very much...to see you again." I felt my breath hitch in my throat, damn it, damn it, you stupid hormones get control of yourself! I mentally scolded myself but quickly scrambled for an answer.

"Uhmmmm...yes, I'd like that too." A small smile appeared on his face, and he leaned in, brushing his cool lips against my heated cheek, his voice came out in a whisper, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Happy Birthday Hannah..." And with that...he was gone he really needed to stop doing that. I stood there, my mouth slightly parted, my eyes wide, the way my name sounded on his lips...oh yes, for the time being I was one happy girl, and I had completely forgot about the whole me being his human thing. I finally managed to get myself together before knocking on the door lightly, it flung open almost immediatly and a very relieved looking Mariah stood in the door way. Mariah herself is gorgeous, flawless skin, with beautiful brown hair and big brown eyes, and most of all, tall. I was envious of her, and I didn't keep it a secret.

"THANK GOD! I thought something horrible happened to you, come on, come on, get inside!" She ushered me through the door, going back outside to grab my bags before dragging them into the living room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought Darren with me...I didn't want to leave him there." She glanced down at the kitten in my arms, who was now wide awake and looking around, she nodded her head, waving her hand as if to say, yeah, yeah it's fine. So I beant down and placed him on the floor. He started sniffing everything like a dog, and checking the new place out, I smiled walking over to my bag attempting to dig the cat stuff out of the contents.

"I thought I heard a males voice...was there someone with you." I stiffened and let out a breath before speaking in a nonchalante tone of voice as I grabbed out the cat food and dish pouring some out, as if on que Darren came scampering over and I moved the dish to over into the kitchen setting it down where it wouldn't get knocked over. I took the second dish and turned on the faucet, filling it up with cool water. I walked back over to Darren and set down the water bowl.

"Uhmmm...yeah...Godric walked me home.." I muttered out lightly, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Godric....Godric..." She was testing his name out, I knew she'd find it familiar I had told her about him and what he did as a child. It seemed to click into her mind and she gasped. "The guy that saved you when you were five?"

"Six." I corrected.

"Isn't he like...old now or something?" She said, wrinkling up her nose in distaste, Mariah wasn't a fan of older people, she said they scared her.

"Uhmm...no actually, turns out he's a vampire.." I said walking back over to her, and plopping down next to her on the couch, I leaned back and got comfortable, happy to finally be sitting down, I glanced over at her and she was looking at me as if I was the stupidest person on the planet. I raised both of my eyebrows lightly and she just blinked at me. "Are you okay...?" I questioned slowly, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah...just trying to figure out why a vampire would save your life as a kid...and walk you home...eleven years later." It did sound kinda funny when she put it that way, and I snorted lightly, rolling my eyes.

"He saved me tonight too."

"WHOO!" She exclaimed brightly and I flinched, I hadn't seen her in a while, and it was always hard to adjust to her random mood swings. "He must really have a thing for you....is he hot?" She waggled her eyebrows at me and I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Gorgeous." I stated simply.

"Awwwww...I'm really jealous, gahhh, the only man in my life is Tod." She replied sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted.

"Oh please! Don't act like it's all that upsetting you guys hump like gorillas." I said waving my hand carelessly through the air with a snicker, she looked at me wide eyed, her mouth slightly open in shock, she reached out and slapped my arm.

"We do not!" She exclaimed with a blush across her cheeks.

"Mmmmhmmm, than explain why I always have to leave your house when he comes over?" She went beet red this time and looked down at the ground, I just smiled smugly, though I really shouldn't have taunted her like that, she was going to get back at me for it later. I decided to change the subject. "So, I can snag the guest room right?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get you some bedding." She replied, easily forgetting that I had just embarrassed her, she got up from the couch and walked across the room, disappearing down the hallway, I heard a door open in the hallway and moved to get up. I grabbed both of my duffel bags and fallowed her down the hallway. When I got to the guest room she was laying out a pile of sheets and blankets on the bare mattress. She turned to me with a smile. "Make yourself at home hun." I just nodded my head, my fatigue was finally setting in, and I felt my stomach growl. Mariah paused at the door with a laugh. "And on that note, I'll go make some dinner." I laughed and watched her leave, shutting the door behind her after Darren came scampering through. I smiled down at him and made a mental note to put his food and water dish in here once I went back out into the living room.

I set my duffel bangs in the corner of the room and went to work on making the bed, the sheets were crisp and cool against my hands as I smoothed them out over the full size bed. Next came the lavender comforter, I sat on my bed as I pulled the pillow cases onto the number of pillows she had gave me to use. She was way too good to me, I tell you, I really didn't deserve a friend as good as her. I looked around at the barren room taking in the surroundings, I had used it a few times over the years when I stayed over, but you never really pay attention to details until you find yourself living there.

Bed side tables, check.  
Small closet, check.  
Dresser, check.  
Anything else? No.

I didn't bother unpacking, I wasn't gonna' stay here longer than I had to, I loved Mariah and everything, But I did not care for Tod, her on and off boyfriend for the past two years. He was nice and everything, but there was just something off about that guy. And it's not like I could really stay here anyway...it just...didn't feel like home. I sat down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows as I stared up at the ceiling. I was lucky I didn't have to go to school. I was home schooled for all of my education, by one of the nannies my mother hired. I easily got ahead, and before I knew it, I was done. School was a drag anyway, I was glad to be done with it.

When I walked back into the kitchen the first thing I smelt was soup, and oh my god, let me tell you it smelt amazing, Mariah just gave me an all knowing grin. She knew I was a sucker for her soup, I reached down and picked up Darren's food and water dish and walked carefully back to my room with them, I set them off to the side so they wouldn't get knocked over before walking over to my bag and pulling out his toys and cat litter that I had managed to stuff into the bag. I sighed now I just needed a cat box, I bit my lip while looking around, racking my brain for an idea. Finally I gave up and walked back into the kitchen. Mariah was stirring the soup with one hand and texting with the other.

"Hey, do you have anything I can use for a litter box for Darren?"

"Oh yeah, try the bottom of the hallway closet, my old cat's litter box is in there." I nodded my head, and walked back out of the kitchen into the hallway, I counted off the doors until I reached the closet and pulled it open. They're were big shelves inside with towels and blankets, and sheets, and pillow cases and extra pillows stashed away inside, on the bottom was two sleeping bags and ah hah! An old litter box, I bent over and pulled it out, shutting the closet door behind me I went back into my room. I set it down away from my bed and his food and water and picked up the bag of litter, pouring the appropriate amount in before putting the bag back away. He bounced his way over to it and I turned around in distaste, I did not need to watch my cat do his business.

"Hannah! Dinner!" I heard Mariah yell, and this time it was my turn to practically bounce out of the room. She had a hot steaming bowel awaiting me on the coffee table in the living room, along with a A&W Root Beer to drink. I hugged her as she stood there, staring at it as if it were her master piece.

"It looks wonderful, thank you..." I pulled away, looking her directly in the eye...well I had to look up at her, but that's not the point. "For letting me stay here, for dinner...everything." I said smiling and she just waved me off.

"Whatever darlin' don't even think about it. Let's just eat, I'm fuckin' starving!" She groaned rubbing her belly and I laughed and plopped down onto the couch immediately attacking my soup like a ravenous animal. Mariah was more poised while eating hers, but I didn't care, I hadn't had her soup in an awfully long time.

"So...this Godric guy...are you gonna' see him again?" She questioned lightly after taking a sip of her coke, I turned towards her and nodded my head lightly.

"I hope so...he said he would like to see me again...though now that I think about it...I should have asked when." I sighed and went back to my soup.

"Well....he sounds like a pretty good guy if he's saved your life twice now..." She said more to herself than to me. Dinner was delicious, and I was absolutely full once I was finished, I had ended up having another bowel and another root beer. Hey, I may be small, but that doesn't mean I can't eat. I bid my good nights to Mariah and stumbled my way to bed, I know that it's really bad for you to go to sleep right after eating, but I could not help myself. I was so tired, and my bed was practically calling my name from the other room. I shut my door softly after making sure Darren was inside the small room with me, before I stripped out of my cloths, I pulled on an over sized black shirt and that was it, just a shirt and panties, I had ditched the bra as well. I sat down on my bed and unwrapped the ribbon from my wrists that hid my tattoos, I set them neatly on the bed side table for the morning and yawned...ughh...today was...not what I had imagined it to be. I reached down and plucked Darren off of the ground and brought him up onto the bed with me, I laid down on one side and set him down on the pillow next to me. He meowed happily and started to purr when I stroked his fur. He circled a few times before he nestled his small form into the middle of the pillow. I let a tired smile grace my lips as I pulled the covers up around my body. My last thoughts before I slipped into a dreamless oblivion were of Godric, and how even though this had been a very bad birthday...it was also the best I had ever had, thanks to him.

* * *

Okay, yeah so I know this chapter like completely sucks, but I wrote it really fast, before I went to bed last night so I'm sorry about that, I was completely exhausted. But I promise the next one will be better if you guys don't completely hate the story after this chapter . That and I'm finding it quite hard to try and grasp Godric since we saw so little of him, but I hope I'm doing at least an okay job. Well all the same, I hope you can tolerate the chapter, read and review!


	5. Such A Selfish Creature

Yesterday's events must have been more tiring that I let on, because when I awoke, it was late afternoon. I stretched my arms high above my head and let out a groan at how good it felt. I looked around my room, everything was quiet. But I felt like I had been jolted awake. That's when I heard it, someone was crying.

Mariah.

My eyes widened and I scrambled out of bed and out of my room, shutting my door behind me as I took off down the hall. Keeping poor and defenseless Darren in my room. I didn't care about what I was wearing, I only cared about what was going on with Mariah. I scrambled into the living room to see her curled up in a ball on the floor. I rushed towards her.

"Mariah! Are you okay?" She slowly opened her eyes, her face was streaked with tears. She started to cry harder. I glanced at her face, and that's when I saw the bruise forming around her eye. My blood boiled.

"What happened?" I demanded. She clutched onto me and I held her close to my chest. She was taller than me, but right now she felt so small. She shook her head no, she didn't wanna' tell me. But the thing was, I was a fierce, fierce friend. Considering I only had one, and I wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

"Mariah, tell me, please." I was begging, but there was conviction behind my words. I would find out. I already had a pretty good idea.

"Todd." She managed to choke. Ice filled my veins, I knew there was something wrong with that guy. "He wasn't happy when I told him we'd have to go to his place for a while." She sobbed into my shirt and clutched onto my arm as if holding onto me would stop my anger. "I told him it was because you got kicked out." She sniffed.

"So he hit you?" She nodded her head. I started to get up, but she pulled me back down.

"Please don't." She looked desperately into my eyes, her eyes puffy and red and now black and blue. "I don't want you hurt."

"But he hurt you!" I shot back at her, trying to get her to see my point. She shook her head.

"Please..." I sighed and clenched my teeth together and nodded my head.

"Why didn't I hear any of this?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to remember any sounds in my sleep.

"He didn't stay long." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I muttered and stood up, pulling her with me as best as I could. She stood on shaky legs. I lead her towards the bathroom and started running a bath for her. "Just relax, okay?" She nodded her head and I shut my door behind me. I opened my bedroom door and Darren came scampering out, have tripping but he didn't mind. He immediately attacked at one of Mariah's shoes and started playing with the shoe lace. I smiled and sat on the couch. This whole situation was all sorts of fucked up. The last two days were maddening.

A knock sounded at the door and my ears perked, I slowly sat up and looked at the door. I glanced towards the bathroom where Mariah was relaxing and slowly got up. I opened the door a crack and my eyes widened.

"Godric." I breathed easily as I opened the door a bit further. His expression changed a bit as he took in my form. I glanced down at myself and blushed thickly. "Oh dear..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked lightly. I blushed more.

"Uhm, no.. I just woke up..and with..." I stopped and glanced behind me. "..Certain things... I didn't really have time to get dressed." I stated awkwardly.

"Not a good time then?" He asked, he almost sounded disappointed... almost.

"Just let him in." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Mariah about ready to walk back into the bathroom. She was holding a towel in her hands, I guess I forgot to give one to her.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded her head and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned back towards Godric who was standing there patiently.

"Would you like to come in, Godric?" I asked curiously. His eyes seemed to spark and he nodded his head. I pulled open the door and he walked inside slowly, his eyes glancing around the room, taking in details. I shut the door softly and while he gazed at the house, I gazed at him. He was wearing a pair of cream colored pants that looked soft to the touch along with a long sleeved cream colored shirt. He looked like an angel. I smiled softly and headed towards my room. "Be right back." I said and shut the door behind me. I pulled on my bra and pulled on a pair of shorts before walking back out into the living room. He was sitting down on the couch with Darren purring in his lap.

"Sorry about him." I stated, gesturing towards my cute kitten as I sat down next to him.

"I don't mind, cat's are cute creatures... though I haven't had one come near me willingly in a long time." I guess it was that whole predator thing. He was observing me through his thick lashes and I smiled.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned after a moment and I furrowed my eyebrows. How did he know that? He seemed to notice my expression. "I smell tears." He stated simply. My eyes widened, he can smell tears? He was giving me a hard gaze, as if demanding I tell him what was going on. I sighed and turned away from his face.

"Mariah had problems with her boyfriend today." I stated softly, while eying the hallway. I turned to glance at Godric and he hadn't taken his eyes off of me. "He hit her." I continued. I felt a shift in the couch and it looked like Godric was containing himself.

"Why?" He managed to get out, through only slightly parted lips.

"Me." He was in front of me in an instant, only Darren was left in his spot on the couch as Godric kneeled before me.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked quickly, his eyes scanning over for anything he might have missed. I shook my head, slightly taken back.

"No, he was just not happy I was here is all. I was asleep at the time..." I trailed off. He looked slightly relieved, though there wasn't a whole lot of expression on his face, I could read it from his eyes.

"Why was he not happy you're staying here?" He tilted his head a little, observing me carefully.

"We've never really got along." I stated without hesitation, my hands curling at my sides into tight fists. "There's just something off about him... so I was never nice to him. So when Mariah said he couldn't come over anymore since I was staying here... I guess he lost it." I clenched my teeth. Soft fingers touched my chin and I snapped my eyes back to Godric's.

"This is not your fault." he stated simply. I nodded my head, I knew that. He looked away from my eyes and I noticed something had caught his eye. His eyes were on my wrist. And they seemed to be smoldering. Not in a bad way, in an intense way that lit my body on fire. My eyes snapped down to my wrist that was still uncovered. The thick black ink spelling out his name. My eyes widened and I started to pull my wrist so that he couldn't look at it anymore. But at that same moment his hand wrapped around my forearm, stopping me in my tracks. His hand was large on my small arm as he pulled my arm closer. He turned my arm softly until the ink was staring him right in the face.

"When did you get this done?" He questioned softly, his eyes still staring at it, as if it held the key to life.

"When I was fourteen..." I muttered. "An old friend of mine had her mom do it for me..." I shifted nervously and finally his eyes snapped up to mine. They still had that intense look to them, the green-blue swirling deeply in his eyes.

"Why would you mark yourself permanently with my name?" He asked just as softly as he had the first question.

"You saved my life.." His hand moved down my arm to my wrist were his thumb started rubbing circles across the tattoo. It was igniting a fire, everywhere he touched, burned with need. I had never felt something like this... and from such a simple touch. I heard a soft clicking nose and Godric now had his eyes closed and he looked rigid.

"I can smell you." he muttered after a moment. I was confused at first and than my cheeks heated up again as the blush spread across them. I started to pull back, trying to bury myself into the couch from my embarrassment but he stopped me with his words. "You smell beautiful..." He spoke softly. It was my turn to go rigid. I was surprised the conversation had taken this turn. I could see his fangs glinting from his mouth as he spoke, he had yet to open his eyes. He had never looked like a vampire before now. But with his fangs glinting dangerously in his mouth I felt a shudder run up my spine.

He lifted my wrist up carefully and kissed the tattoo softly, I let out a shaky breath and held back a groan. "Godric..." I breathed curiously. Unsure of what he was going to do.

"Last night... when I had said you were mine." He pressed another kiss to his name across my skin. "I said it was because of the vampire that attacked you. But I lied." His eyes slowly opened, they were a darker color now, his need and desire clouding them. "You had been mine the moment I heard you crying that night eleven years ago. I waited patiently for you to grow up. To be at an appropriate age to understand. I followed your family home those many years ago to see where you lived. I checked up on you often. Watching you grow.. watching you change.." My eyes were wide as he continued to speak, spilling his secret in front of me. His hand tightened on my hand and his eyes ensnared mine. I couldn't look away.

I heard Darren playing with a jingly toy in the kitchen and soft music coming from the bathroom. But besides that, all I could focus on was Godric's words as he continued to speak.

"It was your scent that drew me to you that night, and when I saw that you were in danger.. I couldn't let that happen. I knew from your scent that you had to be mine. I would let no other take that from me." His other hand grasped my other hand sitting idly in my lap and he slowly moved both of his hands up my arms causing me to let out a soft groan. That seemed to please him. Once he got to my upper arms he grasped a hold of me and tugged me easily into his arms. Sliding me off of the couch and into his lap on the floor. I tensed as he wrapped his arms around me, coiling me tightly into his embrace as my face tucked into his chest. I felt so frozen, like a doll.

"I came here tonight with the intentions of asking you if I could continue to see you.. but I'm not so sure that I would listen if you told me no." He buried his face into my hair. "I'm such a selfish creature." He breathed into my hair causing me to slightly squirm. I can't believe my tattoo got this big of a reaction out of him.

"Hannah." He spoke my name for the first time tonight and it was amazing, I could feel my arousal heighten as my stomach tightened. How could him saying my name do that? Oh this wasn't fair. "Say you're mine..." I tensed and his arms grew tighter around me. I felt exposed like this. Sitting here in Mariah's living room while she took a bath. I didn't notice when he lightly moved my hair away from my neck, but I did notice when he planted a soft kiss on the skin. I let out a startled moan as his hand wound itself into my hair, pulling my head back to gaze into his eyes. For once, they weren't tender, they were fierce. It was different and it sent a jolt through me.

"Hannah." He said determined. I didn't miss a beat after that.

"I'm yours." I spoke quietly. In a blur of movement he was on my neck like a snake striking it's prey. His fangs sunk deep into my neck and I found myself crying out in surprise. I hadn't known he was going to do that. Pleasure shot through my body mixed with a light sting of pain. I felt him drawing my blood into him as I slumped against his frame. His arms held me tightly against him. He groaned and I could feel his own arousal pressing into my core as I straddled his lap. I would have blushed, but I couldn't focus on anything but his fangs in my neck and how good it felt. My life was just getting more and more interesting one day after another...

* * *

Okay, so I know this chapter sucks, and it's not that long. But I really wanted to finally continue this story, even if I did write this while I'm drop dead tired and kinda spacey. I hope you all like it even though I don't. I hope you don't think it's moving to fast with them, I mean Godric has been watching her for eleven years now. Give the man a break, he just needed to know she agreed to be his, lol. They will be getting to know each other better in the next chapter n' such. And drama will unfold of course. But anyway, I really, really hope you guys like this new chapter. I'm really nervous to post this cause I don't wanna' let anyone down. But I'm taking a chance even though I'm' not sure I should post this. But anyway, thank you guys for reading and sorry it's taken me so long. Read and Review!


End file.
